Pumbaa/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines spoken by Pumbaa from Disney's The Lion King. Films ''The Lion King'' *Hey, Timon, it's just a little lion. Look at him. He's so cute and all alone! Can we keep him? *But he's so little. *Maybe he'll be on our side. *Uh... *I'd say brownish-gold. *Oh. *Kid, what's eatin' ya? *What'd ya do, kid? *It's times like this my buddy Timon here says: you got to put your behind in your past. *slower Hakuna Matata. It means "no worries". *"Hakuna Matata" It's our motto. *singing And I got down-hearted. *Every time that I... *the camera Oh. Sorry. *Slimy yet satisfying. *Me, too. I ate like a pig. *Hey, Timon, ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there? *Oh. What are they? *Oh, gee. I always thought they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away. *Really? *Your Majesty. I gravel at your feet. kissing Simba's feet *Oh, sorry. *What? *Who? *Oh. *Who's got a scar? *Yup, yup, yup. *Yup, yup, yup. *Yup, yup. *Drop 'em! *Are you talkin' to me? *Are you talking to me? *ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?! *They call me... MR. PIG!!!screams and charges at the hyenasAHHHH! ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' *Hey! *Oh, who's the other half? *Uh...upright, head turned slightly to the left, tail erect. *I thought you were gonna watch her *Watch this! *Ahh! *Hippothetically. *But he's not a lion... ''The Lion King 1½'' *I gotta tell you, Timon, that song always gets me, right here. *Uhh, Timon, what are you doing? *But you can't go out of order. *But everyone's gonna get confused. up his own remote and rewinds film We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. *rewinding Yes we were, the whole time. *rewinding Then, why don't we tell them our story? *Oh, I like the sound of that. *Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie. *Pumbaa. *Uh, special power? well, it's pretty powerful. *They say first impressions are very important. *What exactly did he say? *Timon, look! *What's that he's holding up? *through a crowd of animals at Pride Rock I don't do so well in crowds. *You mean, you don't mind? *Well, I don't like to toot my own horn. *Shall we run for our lives? *It did? *After a long day of doing nothing, it's good to kick back. *Well, you know what they say: "When the student is ready, the teacher appears." *I'll just whip up a little something. *Come and get it! *Try this - hot tuna frittata. *The spinach armada. *A spoon of ricotta. *A wormy piccata. *Kahuna colada. *A blue enchilada. *Legumes on a platter. *a dish This oughta be hotta. *I gotta lambada! right into Timon *Hakuna Matata. *Hakuna Matata - It means "no worries". Ah-ohhhh... . *Sorry. *Uh oh! *Good night. *Dream of bedbugs tonight. *yawns Ah, I'm bushed. getting out of water hole I think I'll turn in for the night. stop *(thinks) Poor Simba. The treachery, the villainy, the sure indescribable horror! *Oh, okay. *laughs Beats me, Timon. What? *Uh, Timon? What are you doin'? *Can I be your best man? ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' *"We used to help Simba get his claws out of logs all the time." *"It's smorgasbord!" *"And then she fell face first into a log full of bugs!" *"Well, if you ask me, it sounds like it might be dangerous." *"Oh, Bunga. I'm so proud, I could...!" Television ''Timon & Pumbaa'' *Well, that's one way to say it, Timon. Another way would be to say, "We're contaminated in a receptical or wooden slacks." *Gee, if there's one thing that makes an animal impossible to eat, it's the ability to speak. *Uh, Timon? I just thought of something. What if someone else tries to eat him? *Where are we? *Hey, look! It's Jerry Lewis! *Sharp objects! *Hey, look! You're the Timonalisa! laughs *And his name is Speedy! pounds Pumbaa in the coat Oww! Uh, I mean his name isn't Speedy! kicks Pumbaa a few times I mean, I didn't say anything. *He's gonna hurt us! Timon, ou gotta do something! *lowly I don't think that would work on this kind of situation. *about Timon paying for the stuff on the beach Are you sure you did the right thing and returned the money, Timon? *worried But this looks like exactly $1,290,000 worth of stuff. *angry And what is that? *El Toro! *angry Pig? *Are you talking about me? *Angrier Are you talking about me? *shouting ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME? *THEY CALL ME... MISTER PIG! goes berserk and knocks the cheetahs into a tree ''House of Mouse'' ''The Lion Guard'' *"If you ask me, I think Bunga smells fine just the way he is." *"Mmm-mmm! Yummy!" *"If you want to see him, you've got to wait in line!" *"Bunga the Wise. The Sage of Hakuna Matata Falls." *"It's Bunga the Wise." *"Bunga's advice is so popular we decided to take it on the road." *"What?!" *"Oh! Say it ain't so!" *"Thanks, Rafiki! That's great. Uh, nothing?" *"Yeah! A feast at Hakuna Matata Falls. And everyone's invited!" *"That's the saddest thing I've ever heard. Isn't that the saddest thing you've ever heard?" *"Oh, oh, I wanna feel! Mmm. Cuddly! Oh." *"Oh, that's what you say every year, Timon. And then, halfway up that big tree, you decide to wait till next year." *"Oh, Timon! I think he likes you!" *"Aw, look at him. He's such a cute little thing. Can we keep him?" *"Or as they say in the Serengeti, he's bunga!" *"We celebrate because the day we got the Utamu was the day we met you!" *"Fate is a fickle mongoose!" *"Oh, I'm so turned around I'm afraid we'll never get out alive!" *"Oh, you'll understand when you have kids of your own. Well, not exactly your own. But you'll understand when a lost lion or lonely honey badger wanders into your little corner of the world." *"Dead end. We're still coming for ya!" *"I'm sorry. I should've remembered. Hakuna matata!" Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *"What were you thinkin' about?" *"She's gonna eat us!" *"Are you sure they don't wanna eat me like I'm some kinda pig!?" *"Call me Mr. Pig!" *"Nala wants to be left alone. Why don't you go cheer up Simba? Hakuna Matata... You understand, don't you, guys?" *"You can run fast like lions, right? I wish I could do that, too. It'd be useful when running away..." *"Simba chased after Scar toward the peak up above. This is the grand finale. Go cheer Simba on!" *"I'll go tell Simba." *"Same thing! And I'm not sticking around to be anybody's pork dinner!" *"And find your own path!" *"Rafiki is really wise. He might know what we should do. If you're ever in a bind, you should see what he has to say." *"All my old "friends" left me just because of how I smell. But now I have Timon, and I'm livin' a life of Hakuna Matata!" *"What are we gonna do if that beast comes here? You've gotta stop it in the savannah, or this place'll be destroyed!" Category:Disney Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Lines Category:The Lion King Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes